warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Cagey Canary
The Cagey Canary is a 1941 Merrie Melodies cartoon. It's released on November 22, 1941. Plot A cat tries to catch a canary, but he is stopped by the old woman and she threatens to throw him out in the rain. So the cat tries to pull some devious tricks to get the bird, but he keeps getting interrupted by the canary's whistle. The canary at one point even gets the cat to whistle by showing him a picture of a pretty girl. The canary even taunts the cat while flying to & from his cage; but the cat was waiting for him and the canary escapes. So in desperation, the cat put ear muffs on old woman while she was sleeping. The canary tries whistling but to no avail, so then he makes all sorts of noises before hitting the cat with a wall ironing board, allowing the canary to remove the earmuffs from old woman. Finally, the cat has had enough, so he let himself out in the rain. The canary was victorious, but his victory wouldn't last as old woman woke up and is somehow angry. So a frightened canary flew out in the rain too. Left all alone in a barrel with the cat, the canary ended the cartoon by asking the audience if they were interested in a homeless cat & canary. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' 'Title Cards' Trivia *The cartoons original opening and ending titles, were cut when reissued in 1947, however, the original titles are known to exist, as shown on the image on the infobox. *This episode possibly as a prototype of episode Tweetie Pie (Coincidentally both Tweetie Pie and The Cagey Canary were written by Michael Maltese). *This was one of the three cartoons that Tex Avery planned to make in 1941, but were completed by Bob Clampett in the end due to his departure. The other two cartoons are Aloha Hooey and Crazy Cruise. *In this cartoon, Proto-Sylvester has brown fur as opposed to black and white fur as in other appearances. Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:One-shot shorts Category:One-shots Category:One-shot films Category:Directed by Tex Avery Category:Directed by Bob Clampett Category:Directed by Tex Avery and Bob Clampett Category:Directed by Bob Clampett and Tex Avery Category:Story by Melvin Millar Category:Written by Melvin Millar Category:Animated by Robert McKimson Category:Animation by Robert McKimson Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:1941 films Category:1941 shorts Category:1941 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Films Category:Shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Leon Schlesinger Productions Category:Produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery and Bob Clampett Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett and Tex Avery Category:Cartoons written by Melvin Millar Category:Cartoons animated by Robert McKimson Category:Vocal Effects by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with vocal effects by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Voiced by Elvia Allman Category:Voices by Elvia Allman Category:Voice Characterizations by Elvia Allman Category:Cartoons with voices by Elvia Allman Category:Voiced by Sara Berner Category:Voices by Sara Berner Category:Voice Characterizations by Sara Berner Category:Vocal Effects by Sara Berner Category:Characters with voices by Sara Berner